Spirits Through Time
by PackSisters
Summary: When two elemental's swore to guard one the forbidden boxes, they found them selves stuck on boring old earth. After years of waiting the new Demon King of Shinmaku appeared to take the box back to where it belongs. Unbeknownst to the young king that he was bringing along two long forgotten passengers.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
White Wolf – _speaking_  
Black Wolf – **speaking**  
Hello everyone, this is just a heads up from your authors.

**You may refer to me as black wolf**, _and I White wolf_. **We just wanted to let you know that if you see a different in font or format through out the story it is merely the two of us having witty banter. Please disregard our weirdness.**  
_It should be difference not different. _  
**Hey! Shut up do you want to write this?**

_(silence)_

**That's what I though! Now on to the story, please enjoy and feel free to review!**

* * *

In the beginning….  
…Lounging out beneath the azure sky lay two lazy spirits. (_Hey we're not lazy, we have been guarding the box._ – **That has not been active in over a couple hundred years. So the term remains as lazy!**)

These spirits are not of the world in which they currently reside, in fact they hail from a different land entirely. One few know of but many hail from, this land is more commonly known as Shinmaku. (_Explosions and Fireworks!_ **Will you stop that?** _What they needed a visual_.)

These spirits were not your every day run of the mill spirits, for in their homeland they are called the High Spirits of Fire and Water. They are not named this because they control these specific elements; but because they are the element themselves.

Now some may ask what it is they are doing here and not back home, but the truth is more complicated than a mere story could explain, for it has been many a millennium since the day in which it all began.

The hands of time had stilled and with it locked their history from all who sought it. However the time has come in which the hands of time must move again. It is with their movement that our story begins…neigh their story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning **(how original**)  
Yuri Shibuya hurried down the corridors of Bob's tower, he had original intended to meet the man under peaceful pretenses but the man would have nothing of it. Around every corner there lay another trap for him and his family, and to be honest he was getting tired of it.

After what seemed like forever their group had finally arrived to the Demon King of Earth's office. Yuri couldn't help but notice that it was conveniently located at the top of this massive building. Perhaps it was how this man knew they were coming; it did have a rather impressive view.

Bob had of course ordered the young king to take his family and leave at once; when the boy had refused flat out Bob decided it was time to up the anti. Determined to force Shibuya home he revealed to the group a rather large screen. After a few moments a picture appeared, within it held one of the boy's vassals with a gun to his head. Now what the older gentleman was hoping for was Yuri to give in and go home. Everyone would leave unharmed and that would be that; Yuri on the other hand was having nothing of it.

Within moments the entire situation was blown out of proportion; threats and magic was being blasted every which way. It wasn't until the battle was taken to the roof would it all end. In the attempt to stop the squabbling Yuri's older brother Shiori lunged in front of his younger brother's attack. In that one action alone all the fighting from both sides had completely stopped. (**_Not to mention Shiori was practically thrown from the building…_** - _Well he was the one stupid enough to throw himself in the way of that awesome blast._)

No one was willing to be the one to throw the next punch after Shiori's stunt, so instead both Yuri and Bob after a few more exchanged words agreed to call a truce to their fight. Bob then escorted the group out of the tower and down to the docks. Once there he ushered the group on board a midsized motorboat in order to lead the group across the lake to a small uninhabited island.

Once the mismatched group alighted on the island they all grabbed up their flashlights and headed up into the depths of the surrounding forest. After about a 30 minute hike they finally came to the opening of a chain of underground caves. Bob turned on his flashlight and headed in with the rest of the group following close on his heels.

After another 15 minutes of trekking through the underground tunnels they finally came out into a large circular cavern where in the very back placed on a low rise shelf sat the forth and final box. Yuri and the group from Shinmaku walked up to the box and looked it over in order to verify for themselves that they were indeed looking at the last of the forbidden boxes.

As soon as the group was sure that they had the authentic box before them they began to devise a way to easily transfer it from its current resting place back to the boat for transportation. Gwendal and Conrart both decided to grab it from both sides in order to just cart it out to the boat.

Once they had the details hammered out they began their long trek back out of the caves and forest so that they could finally head back to civilization. They took their time in order to prevent problems along their way.


End file.
